


歧路

by hydrviolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shin Sekai Yori | From the New World
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence





	歧路

 

 

 

**1899年 （盖勒特·格林德沃 & 阿不思·邓布利多）**

“但是，为什么？有什么必要？” 盖勒特·格林德沃问，金发散落在枕头上，“你觉得是为什么？”  
下午两点，不是呆在床上的好时候。但有什么关系？有什么是不应该的？有什么是不可以的？  
门反锁着，窗外来的风使窗帘向屋内鼓起来，透进来的阳光苍白明亮。  
他把头压在枕头上，看着他的眼睛。“没有考虑过。”阿不思·邓布利多照实回答。  
“没-想-过。聪明如阿不思·邓布利多，从没想过。”盖勒特把食指压在阿不思肩膀上，用手指在他肩上描画圆圈。他垂下眼睑，盯着自己的手指和那些看不见的圈，“非常可疑，却少有人质疑，大家都视而不见。莫名其妙的盲点。”

 

 

**1974年 （莉莉·伊万斯 & 西弗勒斯·斯内普 & 雷古勒斯·布莱克）**

“你们不觉得奇怪吗？”莉莉·伊万斯说，抬手把一缕红发别到耳朵后边。  
他看着她的手，她的红发，然后看向她的脸，她的绿眼睛。“有什么可奇怪的。” 西弗勒斯·斯内普答道。  
考试刚刚结束。学生们要么在为成绩担忧焦虑，要么分毫不为成绩担忧。莉莉、斯内普和雷古勒斯属于后者，可以心情轻松地在湖边吃午饭。  
“奇怪吗？”雷古勒斯反问道，又立刻转移了话题，“你可以尝尝巧克力饼干。”他把饼干盒子往前推了推，“是我家里的家养小精灵烤制的，他非常善于制作饼干。”  
“多谢！”莉莉拿起一片饼干，“考完魔法史以后，我就觉得魔法世界更奇怪了。”  
“这是因为你在上学以前一直和麻瓜们住在一起。过两天就又到暑假了，你又得和麻瓜们呆在一块。不过别担心，再过几年，等到成年以后，你就可以一直和我们在一起。到那时候，你就不会觉得奇怪了。”斯内普说。  
莉莉摇了摇头。“不，奇怪不是指与麻瓜世界不同。奇怪是……应该说是氛围奇怪。”  
“氛围？”雷古勒斯问，一本正经地听着。与西弗勒斯的其他朋友相比，莉莉比较不那么讨厌雷古勒斯。好吧，其实一点也不讨厌。雷古勒斯挺像他的哥哥，英俊、聪明、有股子傲慢劲儿。但和放肆、爱胡闹的哥哥相比，雷古勒斯简直认真严肃过头。莉莉觉得他那一本正经端着架子的严肃样儿看起来孩子气得好笑。他倒确实认真。  
“就是一种氛围，不好描述。感觉像是，或者类似于，即自卑又自傲的感觉。”莉莉咬了一口饼干。  
"这算哪门子氛围。"斯内普评论。  
“嗯，说‘自卑自傲’确实不合适，就是一种感觉。也许是……自相矛盾的感觉，还有……虚假。”莉莉试图描述，但效果不佳，“不自然的虚假感觉。”  
“什么意思？”  
“虚假。感觉……就像是……这个魔法世界并不是真实的，而是某种疏解儿童情绪的东西。就像‘野兽出没的地方’，那样的东西。”  
“那是什么？野兽出没的地方？在什么地方？”  
“不是地方，‘野兽出没的地方’是一本书，麻瓜小孩看的书，我小时候读过。”莉莉又捋了捋头发，虽然她的头发一丝不乱，“野兽出没的地方，巫师出没的地方。”  
“完全听不懂你说什么。没看过麻瓜的书。”斯内普说。  
“书是关于什么的？什么样的书？”雷古勒斯问。  
“‘野兽出没的地方’是讲……嗯，有一个小男孩，妈妈把他关在房间里。他很生气，就去了野兽出没的地方。那里有很多可怕的野兽，但他一点也不怕它们，他比它们都可怕，是它们中最可怕的，他成了野兽的王，和野兽一起玩乐。然后他累了饿了，不再生气，告别野兽们回家了。”  
“蠢故事。”斯内普评论。  
“不蠢。”  
“等等，”雷古勒斯插了进来，“这个故事和魔法世界有什么关系？”  
“情绪，在情绪方面相似。可以这样看，把故事里有妈妈，或者说有成年人存在、由成年人统治的世界视为麻瓜世界，而野兽出没的地方是魔法世界。面对妈妈代表的成人控制的世界，小男孩感到愤怒、敌对，但是无法反抗，在那个世界他是被压迫的弱小者；但在野兽出没的地方，他是最强大的、无所畏惧的。妈妈肯定会害怕野兽，小男孩是野兽里最可怕的，妈妈肯定也怕他。在野兽出没的地方，妈妈根本不是小男孩的对手；在和妈妈一起的世界，小男孩是被妈妈碾压的弱者。这就是矛盾之处。”  
“我说了，蠢故事。”  
“不，不蠢，在故事里并不矛盾。我是说，放在麻瓜世界和魔法世界的现实中就矛盾了。”  
“不明白。”雷古勒斯说，斯内普表示同感。  
莉莉皱皱眉头。“在故事里并不蠢，也不矛盾，因为故事是关于……情绪的，而不是确实发生过什么。小孩因为无法对抗成年人感到愤怒。这个故事承认孩子会并且有权利感到愤怒，然后通过编造一个野兽出没的地方疏解孩子愤怒。野兽出没的地方是解决愤怒的场所。”  
“我不明白这和魔法世界有什么关系。”  
“情绪方面……感觉相似。野兽出没的地方是故事，我们现在所在的魔法学校是真实，对吧？”  
“是啊。”  
“一个小男孩，在与妈妈共处的世界，在面对妈妈时，他是被妈妈控制的弱者，在野兽出没的地方，面对野兽时，他是最可怕的野兽，是最强者。这在故事里没有关系。但是在我们所处的现实里，一个巫师，在麻瓜世界里，面对麻瓜们，他需要掩饰自己的巫师身份，他是被迫害弱者；在魔法世界里，他是一个强大的巫师，只要使一个咒语就可以杀死一个麻瓜，甚至一句咒语就可以杀死成百的麻瓜，他是强者。如果我们的现实只是个故事，那么没关系，这是个疏解孩子情绪的故事，和‘野兽出没的地方’一个套路。但是，我们所处的现实是现实，魔法世界就是魔法世界，不是象征、隐喻或者其他什么，巫师只是巫师，怎么可以同时是挥一下魔杖就杀死成百麻瓜的强者，同时是被麻瓜迫害的弱者。这是不可并存的二选一，必须是其中之一，应该是其中之一。但是……在魔法世界，两者并存着。巫师们既认为自己是强者，视麻瓜为蝼蚁；又感到自己是被麻瓜歧视、迫害只得掩盖身份躲躲藏藏的弱者。这就是……类似自卑自傲的感觉。”  
“但是……”雷古勒斯说，“麻瓜确实迫害魔法界人士，比如猎巫。”  
“这就要说到魔法史课了，还有魔法史考试。在魔法史课上，我们学到，猎巫其实并没有伤害到多少巫师，被当作巫师折磨杀害的多数是麻瓜。麻瓜迫害了麻瓜。别忘了著名的温德林，她喜欢被烧，就让自己被抓住烧了47次。麻瓜的迫害对巫师无效，甚至还变成了麻瓜被巫师愚弄。”  
“麻瓜可以用诡计、阴谋。”  
“巫师也可以。没什么限制让巫师无法策划阴谋。在脑力方面，巫师和麻瓜没什么区别，只是多了魔法的天赋。温德林应该是使诈逗弄麻瓜的典范了。”  
“但是……”雷古勒斯仍然在纠结，“麻瓜必然迫害过巫师。霍格沃茨就是因为这个才成立的，因为麻瓜的仇视所以成立。魔法世界和麻瓜世界的隔离也是为了躲避仇视迫害。”  
“我必须说，仇视和迫害是两回事。”一直沉思的斯内普开口了，“有仇视不等于有迫害。遭到仇视，也不等同于遭到迫害。迫害会造成伤害，仇视不会。人可以怀着仇视情绪，想要进行迫害，但完全无法实现迫害。一只仓鼠，也许它在仇视人类，但它做不到迫害人类。对人类而言，弱小的仓鼠是否怀着仇视的情绪又有什么关系，养着就可以了。”  
“你把麻瓜视为仓鼠吗？”莉莉明显带着怒气。  
“你刚刚还说巫师把麻瓜视为蝼蚁的。”斯内普皱皱眉头，“我只是比喻，让你们容易理解。仓鼠只是指微不足道的力量和迫害能力。人类可以对巫师造成的伤害类似于仓鼠对人类造成的伤害。有时候仓鼠会咬伤人，甚至造成伤口感染致人死亡，但总体而言能造成的伤害并不大。麻瓜对巫师也是这样。”  
“但是……”雷古勒斯继续纠结着，“麻瓜有枪。”  
“除你武器。”斯内普懒洋洋地说。  
“子弹呢？”  
“盔甲护身。”  
“巫师完全可以把枪变成其他东西。”莉莉说，“当然，巫师们也可以使用枪支和防弹衣，没有任何限制使巫师不能拿枪或穿防弹衣。现在麻瓜世界有科技支持，对巫师来说可能稍微有些不好对付，但是在霍格沃茨建校的时候，还没有枪，也没有电，麻瓜们几乎赤手空拳。他们怎么能做到迫害巫师？”  
“但是……”雷古勒斯说不下去了。  
“如果不是因为躲避仇视和迫害，那是因为什么？”斯内普低声说。  
“肯定因为什么。那是魔法世界和麻瓜世界分割开来的开始，当时肯定发生过什么。”雷古勒斯说，“也许麻瓜用某种方法重创了巫师。”  
“会是什么方法？”莉莉问。  
“不知道。”  
斯内普耸耸肩。“创伤严重到至今巫师们仍然心有余悸？即使已经完全不必恐惧被迫害，仍然恐惧被迫害？”  
“完全不必恐惧被迫害，仍然恐惧被迫害……”莉莉想着这句话，“并且，仍然防备着迫害。是这样，这就是我觉得魔法世界奇怪的地方。没有必要防备，但仍要防备。把魔法世界和麻瓜世界隔离开来，但其实……完全没有必要隔开来，根本没有隔开的理由。”  
雷古勒斯眼睛亮了起来。  
莉莉继续说下去，“其实，我觉得……如果魔法世界和麻瓜世界合二为一，对巫师和麻瓜都有好处。更有效率也更经济。对麻瓜来说，有魔法帮助，不管是种粮食还是盖房子都会更迅速，质量也更高。对巫师来说，省掉了为避免被麻瓜探知花费的人力和时间，还能接触到麻瓜的科技。想想看，巫师的魔法和麻瓜的科技结合……”  
“没错！”雷古勒斯大声说，“伏地魔也是这样说的。他说我们应该废除《国际巫师保密法》，打破将魔法世界封闭的墙，走到麻瓜面前，告诉他们我们的存在。他说，我们不该畏惧麻瓜，是麻瓜应该畏惧我们。”  
“你们不谋而合啊。”斯内普微笑起来。  
莉莉皱起眉头。“我可不想跟他不谋而合。”  
“你一直对他有偏见。”  
“根本不是偏见。他做的残忍的事还少吗？也许你没有把麻瓜当作仓鼠，但他会把麻瓜当作仓鼠。”  
“他没有。”  
“没有用‘仓鼠’二字而已。一群人类要屠杀、折磨、奴役另一群人类，还想使自己的行为看起来正当，想让自己的良心毫无负担，方法再简单不过，把对方贬为‘非人’就可以了。就像格洛根·斯坦普对家养小精灵做的，只要他们不是人，只要他们和我们不一样，只要他们和我们不是同类，我们就可以随便怎样处置他们。伏地魔现在就想对麻瓜这样做。”  
斯内普没有回答。  
“说到家养小精灵，”雷古勒斯沉浸在自己的想法里，“我一直认为，如果要分类的话，家养小精灵应该和巫师划分为一类，因为都具备魔法。麻瓜就是另一类了，他们没有魔法。难道不该这样区分吗？虽然巫师和麻瓜在外表上比较近似，但是外壳不重要，重要的是内部的特质。是否有魔法应该是比看起来是什么样子更重要的区分标准。而且，我可以确定地说，家养小精灵们是有感情和思想的，跟巫师一样……”  
雷古勒斯为自己想到的新分类法激动不已。  
斯内普注视着他，沉默着。  
莉莉·伊万斯有种非常糟糕的预感。

 

 

**1899年 （盖勒特·格林德沃 & 阿不思·邓布利多）**

【通信】

盖勒特：  
我一直在思考今天中午我们见面时你对我所讲的非常具有启发性内容。  
今天下午，在没有照料阿利安娜的空闲时间，我翻阅了所有能够找到的魔法史相关书籍。我看到的内容证明你的观点是正确的，我们所读到的魔法史书籍，我们所接受的关于魔法史的教育，都在同时声张着两种看似相互矛盾的观点：1）我们因畏惧遭麻瓜迫害而隐藏；2）麻瓜的迫害无效。并非不同的史学家持有不同观点，而是同一位——几乎是每一位——史学家同时持有这两者观点。且不论史实如何，单单是同时主张这两种观点就是难以自圆其说，他们如何从“麻瓜的迫害无效”的史实得出“我们因畏惧麻瓜的迫害而隐藏”的结论令人费解。更加令人费解的是包括我在内的绝大多数巫师，毫无抵触和障碍地将这两种不相容的观点接受下来，让两种不相容的观点毫无矛盾地存在于脑内，坚定地同时相信这两种主张。现在我反观自己无知时的想法感到惊异和恐惧。我为自己过去未能留意到这一简单至极的“盲点”，未能检查自己思想感到惭愧。  
如果注意到这种矛盾，就该立刻意识到巫师在麻瓜面前躲躲藏藏是全无理由的。正如你所说的，我只能表示赞同，巫师们躲躲藏藏不但没有必要，也是莫名其妙的。  
为何魔法史学家与魔法史的教师向所有巫师灌输相互矛盾的观点？为何这种明显的矛盾极少被注意到？你对此有何看法。  
期待与你再次见面，也期待收到你的来信。  
随信一同送上你向我借阅的《霍格沃茨：一段校史》，祝你查到想找的信息。  
阿不思

 

亲爱的阿不思：  
完全，完全，完全没有必要感到惭愧。  
因为我的看法是：盲点是有意安排，那是个阴谋。  
有某种力量，一种残存的力量，欺骗所有人。关于我们世界的一切，是个谎言。某种力量让很多人（包括那些倒霉的魔法史学家）撒谎，又让他们不知道自己在撒谎。没有意识到自己欺骗行为地去进行欺骗。魔法史学家们是无辜的。那力量让他们不知不觉骗人骗己，也让你被蒙蔽。  
因为那种力量。或者，该称之为氛围？那种力量/氛围在霍格沃茨格外强大，它是从那里源起的。在德姆斯特朗就要弱很多。  
我向你借一段校史就是为查找它的源头，很明显书里没有记载，查不到。我想问你，听说过“萨基之书”的任何传言吗？如果有，请一定一定讲给我听。  
以及，你写信真像是学生头儿，和那个有血有肉的你差别太大。能不要在信里对我板着脸吗？虽然我知道你并没有板着脸。  
你知道是谁

 

盖勒特：  
非常遗憾你没能找到需要的信息。《霍格沃茨：一段校史》中确有许多事件未被提及，部分是因为编纂者将其视为无足轻重，部分则是因为涉及学校不光彩的黑暗秘密。  
同样非常遗憾的是我没有听说过关于“萨基之书”的任何传闻，在你提及之前我从未听说过这本书。  
根据你上一封信的内容，我推断它就是你所说的“源头”，即巫师决定躲避麻瓜的原因，亦是霍格沃茨建校的原因和《国际巫师保密法》的根据。还可以推断，这个原因在巫师世界一直秘而不宣，“躲避迫害”被设置为幌子，不顾“迫害无效”的事实，成为将巫师与麻瓜分离、隔绝的原因。以掩盖真正的原因。  
我猜测促成巫师与麻瓜分离的真正原因应该就在你所说的“萨基之书”里。  
可惜我从未听到过关于这本书的任何传言。“萨基之书”是什么？为何你推断它意义重大？如果方便，请解答我的疑问，我在为所有这些疑问苦恼。  
我尽量不在信里看起来板着脸。  
阿不思

 

阿不思·狡猾·邓布利多：  
你猜中了！  
我在德姆斯特朗听到”萨基之书“的传闻。  
传言如下：  
拉文克劳热爱搞魔法试验。一次试验中她意外打开了通往另一个世界的通道。她只从异世界得到了一封信，通道就关闭了。  
信是一个叫Saki Watanabe或者类似古怪名字的人写的。这信后来就被称为“萨基之书”。  
它用另一种语言书写，拉文克劳读不懂。于是求助于世界各地的巫师，一起来破译。  
当然，破译成功。  
传言中没有提到信的内容是什么，只是说拉文克劳读完后心神恍惚、大受震动。  
她召集赫奇帕奇、斯莱斯林，还有格兰芬多商量，最终得出开办魔法学校、将巫师与麻瓜分离的决定。  
我所知道的就只有这些了。  
以及，你仍然板着脸。期待明天与你相见，见到并没有板着脸的你。  
盖勒特·板着脸·格林德沃

 

啊，阿不思：  
我躺在床上回想我们今天谈到的内容，突然想写信给你，我等不到明天。  
今天仍然没能把“萨基之书”讨论出个所以然，关于它的历史似乎被完全抹去了，在霍格沃茨被抹除得格外彻底。  
你说兴许并没有抹除历史，而是这本书从开头就压根儿不存在，传闻不实。现在，我同意你的看法。但是……  
注意，这里有个但是。“萨基之书”的传闻可以为“不必躲藏的躲藏”提供解答……  
也许“萨基之书”里满是高超的魔法，老顽固们把它判断为危险的黑魔法，为了不让后世年轻巫师受到诱惑去效仿，就把整本书的存在都抹除了。  
但是，又是一个但是，讨论高超黑魔法的书，这跟将麻瓜与巫师隔离有什么关系？  
好了，我们不要再讨论它了，反正讨论不出个所以然。  
唯一能确定的是：巫师没必要因为害怕被麻瓜迫害而躲躲藏藏，没什么可害怕的。  
我们可以以它为基石，从这里开始讨论。  
没必要躲躲藏藏，就不必躲躲藏藏，不再躲躲藏藏。难道不是吗？  
巫师与麻瓜分离得太久了，也许现在终于到了可以再次融合一起共处的时代。  
相互隔离给双方都造成了伤害。隔离导致陌生，陌生导致不信任和恐惧，不信任和恐惧造成敌对情绪和伤害。  
我想说，在你妹妹身上发生的惨剧，以及之后的不幸都是因为麻瓜与巫师的分离造成的。那些孩子从未接触过魔法，从不认识会魔法的人，见到魔法时才会吃惊，觉得会魔法的人是怪物，进一步去攻击怪物。  
把自己判断为正常，把自己没见过的东西判断为不正常，然后狭隘地打击不正常，这是人之常情。把麻瓜认为的“不正常”藏起来，让他们看不到“不正常”，这会使他们对“不正常”更加陌生更加不信任，让“不正常”看起来越发“不正常”，恐惧和敌对就加倍严重。  
把“不正常”变成“正常”才是正确的做法。  
试想，如果巫师和麻瓜一直一起生活，大家彼此熟悉，一个孩子表现出魔法天赋时，其他孩子就不会觉得她是怪物。只会把这看成是一种特长，就像是……这孩子特别会画画，或者这孩子有音乐天赋，或者这孩子出过水痘。  
如果巫师和麻瓜习惯一起生活，对魔法见多了，就适应了。会魔法的孩子与不会魔法的孩子，之间的不同是正常范围内的不同，不会招来恐惧和攻击。难道不是很好吗？阿利安娜遭遇的不幸就不会发生在其他孩子身上了。  
隔离导致生疏，让麻瓜视巫师为异类，让巫师视麻瓜为异类。面对异类，人会恐惧、排斥、不信任、攻击。如果相互融合、一起生活，时间久了，就会视对方为同类，也确实成为同类。  
总结一下，阿利安娜遭遇不幸的根源是巫师与麻瓜的隔离，而这种隔离是没有必要的，取消隔离对巫师和麻瓜都有好处。这是我的观点。  
我该停笔了，但是笔不肯停下来。我只得继续写下去。  
想要实现麻瓜与巫师的融合，依靠麻瓜们行动是不可能的。他们不仅对巫师世界知之甚少、充满敌对，也缺乏力量。好吧，我们对麻瓜世界知道得也不是很多，但至少应该比他们对魔法世界的了解多一些。毕竟，从一开始主动躲避、隐藏信息、不让对方了解的就是巫师这一方，麻瓜并没有试图对巫师隐瞒。不过，不了解是其次，缺乏力量是麻瓜无法推进融合的最主要原因。  
任何改变或改变的尝试都必然会遭遇阻力，对立是无法调和的，只能通过武力解决。在武力争斗中，缺乏能力的一方会失败。这就是为什么不能依靠麻瓜。应该由巫师来发动和主导这次融合，只有巫师才有能力做到。  
我认为在麻瓜与巫师融合过程之初的很长一段时间将会由巫师作为主导进行统治。这是不得已的，也是必然的。虽然是对麻瓜的统治，但毕竟，这是为了双方，对麻瓜们也有好处……

看来这是一封又长又混乱的信。  
我已经困得睁不开眼睛前言不搭后语。把它交给猫头鹰以后，我倒头就会睡着。  
在睡着以前，我拥抱你。  
在睡着之后，我拥抱你。

 

盖勒特：  
来信已收到。即使知道你已经入睡，我仍然想要立即写信给你。  
我对隔离造成危害的看法表示赞同，也同意巫师与麻瓜应该实现融合，以及应由巫师主导融合过程进行统治。  
_你提到巫师统治是为了麻瓜自身的利益，我认为这是关键的一点。我们被赋予能力，能力赋予我们统治的权力，但它同时包含了对被统治者的责任。我们必须强调这一点，并以此作为事业的基石。遭到反对时它必须成为我们所有论辩的基础。_  
 _如你所说，我们争取统治是为了更伟大的利益。因此当遇到抵抗时，我们只能使用必要的武力，而不能过当。（这就是你在德姆斯特朗犯的错误！但我不该抱怨，因为如果你没被开除，你我就无缘见面了。）_  
这是一封避重就轻、顾左右而言他的信。  
我没有写出我应该写的，只写了没有必要写的。因为我现在太过激动，我需要让自己冷静下来。我还是向你承认了这点。  
我希望猫头鹰能停在你的窗台上，等待你醒来。  
阿不思

 

阿不思·双倍狡猾·邓布利多：  
猫头鹰敲打我的窗户，执拗地把睡死的我从床上叫起来收信。  
别担心，你没有打扰到我。我已经完全醒了，起死回生。可怜的猫头鹰愤愤地叫唤，我们再这么写信它就该气得罢工了。我给它喂了水和食物，然后一边喂自己咖啡和饼干一边看你的信。  
你是个阴谋家，邓布利多。看完信我确信这一点，狡猾狡猾的阴谋家邓布利多。褒义，我不认为阴谋家有什么不好。“遭到反对时它必须成为我们所有论辩的基础”，看到这里我笑得不能自已。我只是提出想法，你已经在考虑实施与宣传策略了。迫不及待地想要开始行动吗？那么，我们开始吧。  
“这就是你在德姆斯特朗犯的错误！” 你在谴责我过度使用暴力吗？“必要”，没错，我们应该只使用必要的武力，这样说非常简单。但是，什么是“必要”，怎样是“不足”，怎样是超过了“必要”，这其实并不是容易判断的。或者仅仅对我来说难以判断。你来时刻提醒我“适度”吧。  
以及，我爱你，不是玩笑。  
喝了太多咖啡的盖勒特

 

盖勒特：  
所有开玩笑的人都会说“不是玩笑”。  
但我愿意来判断什么是“必要”，并时刻提醒你什么是“适度”。  
阿不思

 

阿不思：  
猫头鹰刚带着上一封信飞走，我就发现还有许多需要写，需要对你说。  
我们谈到阻力和对抗。我必须提醒你，阻力和对抗并不一定是来自麻瓜。我认为来自麻瓜的阻力是微不足道的，更强大的阻力会来自巫师界内部。固守隔离政策、坚定维护《保密法》巫师不计其数，面对改变的要求时，他们同样不惜使用暴力。也许，分割巫师和麻瓜对他们来说是“更伟大的利益”。他们认为隔离是正确的，我们认为消除隔离是正确的，这有点难办。但我们必须选择相信我们的正确，因为如果我们放弃判断什么是正确，放弃相信自己认为的正确，我们就会什么也做不了，只能躺在地上吃吃睡睡、等待死亡降临了。无论如何，我们需要应对的是与我们同样具有魔法并且相信自己正确的巫师。所以……我们需要更强大的力量，比如老魔杖。  
我希望你有所准备，对我们要做的事情有所准备。为了“更伟大的利益”可能需要进行欺骗，为了“更伟大的利益”可能需要使用暴力，为了“更伟大的利益”甚至可能需要杀人。我们敢做到哪一步？即使我们的目标最终达成，我们也会是两手沾血的。我可以接受这一点，你可以吗？为了达到目的总是要付出代价的，尤其是为了“更伟大的利益”，必须有所牺牲。  
我们都需要勇敢一点。  
我又前言不搭后语了，不过这次是因为喝了太多咖啡。  
刚刚收到了你的信，“所有开玩笑的人都会说‘不是玩笑’”？这是什么意思？我看不明白。  
不过没关系，明天，不，今天，就要见到你了。我们可以当面说。  
决定不把这封信发出的盖勒特

 

 

【事件】

阿不福思和阿利安娜已经睡着了，邓布利多独自看书，前门传来的敲门声。  
门外是格林德沃。  
“这么晚了，你来做什么？我妹妹已经睡了。”  
格林德沃把身体闪向一边。邓布利多看到，在他身后还有三个人。是三个年轻男人，非常古怪地排着一行站着，眼神空洞。邓布利多立刻明白这三个人中了夺魂咒。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“一份礼物，来吧，我们进屋说。”格林德沃笑着，送出一份神秘礼物时的笑容，“开步走。”  
邓布利多把他让进屋，三个人跟在格林德沃身后，在他的控制下排成一行前进。邓布利多锁上门。格林德沃把三个人带进了起居室，让他们在沙发上坐成一排。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”邓布利多再次低声问。  
“他们，就是当年伤害你妹妹的人。我把他们找到了，带来了。现在，他们该对你的家庭道歉。阿不思，这是麻瓜与巫师坦诚接触的第一步。”  
邓布利多点了点头，感到血瞬间涌到头顶，心脏怦怦直跳，喉咙紧张得无法出声。  
格林德沃撤掉了夺魂咒，取消了对那三个人的控制。他们坐在沙发上，迷惑地看着四周。  
“这是……怎么？”一个人开口说。  
“我不记得怎么过来的？”  
“迷药？”  
“是我把你们带到这里来的。”格林德沃微微歪着头，仍然微笑着，“快快禁锢。我觉得你们还是不要乱动为好。”  
“这是绑架！”  
“无声无息。”格林德沃下了无声咒，“嘘，楼上有人在睡觉，所以我们得小声一些。先由我来说吧。多年以年，你们对一个小女孩做过非常残忍的事。她只是在后院试试魔法，你们就攻击了她，并且造成了严重的伤害。我希望你们明白，这事错误行为。你们该对她道歉，但因为她身体不好正在休息，你们对她的哥哥道歉就可以了。”  
邓布利多看着那三张开开合合但发不出声音的嘴。  
“你们能回忆起来吗？想起来了吧？”格林德沃问。  
坐在沙发中间的人脸上露出了恍然大悟的表情。“好的，你想起来了。”格林德沃撤去了他的无声咒。  
“那……那不是我们的错。”  
“我同意，错不在你们。从某种角度说，你们也算是魔法世界错误政策的牺牲品。但残忍的伤害另一个小孩并造成不可逆转的严重后果，还是应该道歉的。”  
“我没什么可道歉的。”  
“那就不用说什么了。”格林德沃使他无声，任何转向另一个人，“你觉得呢？”他除去他的无声咒。  
“但是，那个女孩……她不正常。她本来就不正常。”  
“她很正常，她和你们没什么区别。同样依恋妈妈，同样会感到害怕。”  
“不，她会……那样……我们只是……”  
格林德沃让他噤声了。“钻心剜骨。”他说。  
“盖勒特，你不能……”邓布利多叫起来。  
“不能怎样？我以为你同意，在必要的时候使用暴力。”  
“但现在不必要。”  
“阿不思，”格林德沃叹了口气，“你是个好心肠的人，但现在我们需要心肠硬一些。通过交流和协商解决问题是最好，可是，有时候沟通就是不起任何作用。我已经向他们讲明他们做过了什么，但他们仍然注意不到自己的残忍之处，他们意识不到自己曾经对其他们造成了伤害。对于某些人，讲道理是没有用的，只有吃了痛他们才能明白。”  
邓布利多退让了，他不清楚自己是被格林德沃说服了，或者是，他想要看着伤害过他妹妹的人受苦。  
他看着他们扭曲身体，无声地尖叫。  
他只是看着。如着魔一般看着。  
直到……“你们干什么！”  
邓布利多抬起头，看到他的弟弟站在起居室门口，眼睛瞪得滚圆，大张着嘴。  
“快停下来！”阿不福思叫道。  
“抱歉不行。因为这是……”格林德沃还没解释完，阿不福思已经向他冲过来，把他撞到在地。  
他们在地板上扭打起来。邓布利多想把他们拉开，结果却也被卷进了混战中。

阿利安娜醒了，楼下很吵闹。  
她从床上起来，走下楼梯，寻找吵闹的源头。  
起居室亮着灯，她走到门口，停下来，向里望。  
有人在打架，他的哥哥们在打架。她往前迈了一步，然后看到沙发上……  
尖叫声和失控的魔法从她身上冲了出来。  
打架的人停止了，抬头望着她。

邓布利多并不清楚究竟发生了什么。混乱结束时，阿不福思抱着阿利安娜的尸体。格林德沃失魂落魄地站在一边。  
但总需要有一个人处理、解决、照料……  
“你，带他们回去。”邓布利多对格林德沃说，他甚至不清楚自己说了什么，只是模糊地感觉应该这样，“立刻走。除去他们记忆，送他们回家。”  
格林德沃楞了楞，然后对沙发上的三个人用了夺魂咒，控制着他们离开起居室。  
邓布利多低头看着阿不福思，看着妹妹的尸体。他举起魔杖，“一忘皆空。”他不知道自己为什么要这样做，也许是他想忘掉一切。  
当阿不福思迷惑地回过头来，邓布利多让他睡着了。  
他把睡着的弟弟搬到沙发上，自己在地板上坐下来。感到再也无力移动了，也无法思考。

阿利安娜的葬礼上，邓布利多听说格林德沃已经离开了，事发第二天就离开了。他没有任何感想。在葬礼上，阿不福思揍了他，他任由他揍了他，他应该挨揍。遗忘咒似乎未能完全消除阿不福思那天晚上的记忆，妹妹去世和见到钻心咒是太强的刺激，他无法忘记，于是头脑自行把这刺激编纂在一起，提供了一种解释。阿不福思似乎认为自己责备邓布利多忽视妹妹，和格林德沃发生了冲突，格林德沃对他用了钻心咒。邓布利多猜想阿不福思对自己忽视妹妹感到愤怒已经很久了，只是一直没有直接说出来。现在，他说出来了。他没有纠正阿不福思的记忆，也许他自己也更愿意相信，那天晚上真正发生的是这个故事。  
半个月以后，邓布利多注意到附近灯柱上贴的寻人启事，才明白格林德沃逃走可能并不是因为阿利安娜的死，而是另有原因。格林德沃并没有按照他要求的，把那三个人送回家。

 

 

**1979年（雷古勒斯·布莱克）**

雷古勒斯·布莱克的生活一切照常，吃饭、睡觉，为黑魔头办事。他的肢体操作着一切必须做的事情，他却在另一个地方。  
他迷路了，森林里漆黑一片。他沿着小路前进，待到转身想要返回时才发现路已经没有了，做标记的面包屑早已被鸟们啄食一空。他回望路开始的地方，已经模糊不清。我是怎么走到这里的？他问自己。他想不起来了，记起的片段都荒谬而扭曲。我怎么会走到这里来？怎么会？  
在开始的时候是想不到的。  
在黑暗中他缩成一团。救救我，任何人，救救我，带我出去。  
但是没有人。自己的路上只有自己，没有人进得来。

你听过一个故事吗？有个小孩，独自在世上逛，警察问他，“你是不是丢了？”  
你猜他怎么回答。  
怎么回答？  
他说：“我就在这里，怎么可能丢。”

雷古勒斯站起来，眼前是家中的过道和光。  
“克利切，我需要你帮个忙，办一件事。”

 

 

**1979年（莉莉·伊万斯 & 西弗勒斯·斯内普）**

西弗勒斯·斯内普在麻瓜的街道上遇到了莉莉·伊万斯。  
或者说是莉莉·伊万斯在麻瓜的街道上叫住了西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
或者说是西弗勒斯·斯内普在麻瓜的街道上跟踪莉莉·波特，而莉莉·波特转过头来叫住了他。

“好久不见。”莉莉打招呼，“最近怎么样？还在给黑魔头干活儿？”直接得令斯内普措手不及。  
“嗯。”他回答。  
“这次是什么任务？杀人？还是刺探情报？”  
“无可奉告。”斯内普说。这不是我们之间该有的对话，他想，这太怪异了。他加入食死徒，莉莉属于凤凰社。正常的情况是：莉莉未察觉到他在跟踪；或者，莉莉察觉到他在跟踪，甩掉了他；或者，莉莉看到了他，然后立刻扭头，装作没有看到他。而不是像闲聊一样说什么“还在给黑魔头干活儿？”，口气简直像“你还在预言家日报工作，薪水不是太低吗？”。仿佛他们两个在一个没有战争的世界里，只是两个熟人，在街上遇到问问近况。  
“我猜也是无可奉告，那么，就祝好运，再见吧。”莉莉掸了掸围巾上的雪。  
“等等……”他不想让她就这样离开，他希望她能在自己身边呆更长一点时间，“我有话说。”  
“有话说？”  
“嗯。”  
“好吧，在街上聊似乎太冷了点儿。那边儿有个麻瓜酒吧。”莉莉抬手指指街角。

然后，他们就坐在酒吧里了。斯内普感到前所未有的缺乏现实感。  
“你和波特结婚了。”他张口就说。话一出口，后悔了。  
“是啊。”莉莉没有显得生气。  
“恭喜。”斯内普的口气干巴巴酸溜溜，“你加入凤凰社也是因为他吗？”  
“你的想象力真丰富。当然不是。”莉莉对这问题完全不介意的样子。  
斯内普感到不安。莉莉变了。她显得非常放松、随意，又很直接。不再是原先那个别扭又倔的女孩，会因为一个词与人绝交。  
“难道你一直以为我们之间只是两个男孩喜欢一个女孩，一个女孩选择哪个男孩的问题？”  
“不。你说过……是选择的路……不同。”  
“你还记得。”  
“我当然记得，那几乎是你对我说的最后一句话。”他怎么会忘，“但我原以为你会是和我同路的。如果不是因为那个词……”  
“泥巴种？”莉莉挑起眉毛。  
“嗯。”  
斯内普看到莉莉又笑了。“反应过激。”她说，“我当时很……认真、而且在意。当然，现在也很认真。但没那么在意了，大概因为见过太多人说蠢话干蠢事。行为残忍是真的残忍，用词……有可能只是语言习惯。如果我最终可以不在乎波特把同学倒吊起来扒掉内衣，也可以不在乎你使用过‘泥巴种’这词。”  
“如果是这样，也许，以后……”  
“不可能同路了。”莉莉截住话头。  
“为什么？”斯内普问，“如果那个词不是障碍……”  
“现在看来，那个词只是个很小的问题。在当时，一个很小的问题让我们岔开了。现在，有时候我想，如果那时候我没有与你绝交，也许你现在会在凤凰社。现在，可能你也会想，如果当时没有对莉莉说那个词，我们会一起追随黑魔头。这样想过吗？”  
斯内普没有回答。  
“这就是为什么没有可能。我们都已经走得太远了，走不回去了，没有回头路也没有岔道。我们不会同路，至少在我们两个活着的时候不会。”  
“别这样说。”  
“实话实说而已。”莉莉耸耸肩，“记得那年夏天吗？考完试以后，我们在湖边。你，我，还有布莱克的弟弟。”  
斯内普点点头。“那时候，你说巫师没有必要躲避。我一直认为我们应该是同路的。”  
“不，我不这么认为。很庆幸当时你说了那个词，也很庆幸当时我决定与你绝交。”  
“怎么会……我以为你已经不在乎那个词了。”  
“我觉得我想明白了。”莉莉低头看着手里的杯子，“为什么要将魔法世界和麻瓜世界隔离，我想明白了。”  
“为什么？”  
“既不是为了躲避麻瓜的迫害，也不是为了保护麻瓜们。而是为了保护巫师们，巫师们要保护自己。”  
“我不明白，保护巫师就是躲避麻瓜的迫害啊。”  
“不是保护巫师不受麻瓜迫害。而是……”莉莉顿了顿，“如果你有机会折磨你讨厌的人，对方无法还手，你也不会遭到任何惩罚，你会去折磨吗？如果可以毫无后果地做残忍但是有趣的事，你会去做吗？如果即使伤害他人也不会愧疚，你会去伤害吗？我说‘我不会做’，但我清楚地知道这么说只是因为我没有面对那样的情况，没有适合的机会，没有诱惑。如果我真的获得了机会，我会做出什么来？我会变成什么样的人？现在这个我会痛恨那个我。”  
我会做的，斯内普想着。  
“这就是为什么当年他们决定将巫师世界与麻瓜世界隔离开来。”莉莉继续说，“他们担心总有一天巫师们对麻瓜做出什么。于是，把魔法世界与麻瓜世界隔离，以尽可能杜绝机会、消除诱惑。隔离，是不得已而为之，因为他们想不出其他办法，他们只能通过建立隔离以避免巫师们变成……“莉莉皱皱眉，”变成那种东西。保护，并不是指保护巫师的身体不受麻瓜伤害，而是要保全巫师们的灵魂，保护巫师们不毁掉自己的灵魂。”  
“如果是这样……”斯内普说。  
“再见吧。只能祝我们在结束时都能保全自己的灵魂。”

 

 

**1991年（ 阿不思·邓布利多）**

阿不思·邓布利多不怎么照厄里斯魔镜，因为有时候格林德沃会出现在镜中。他一直躲避着格林德沃，连他的虚像也想要躲避。或者，他躲避的只是格林德沃在镜中的虚像，他不希望自己仍然怀念他、渴望他在身旁。  
有的时候，格林德沃会在邓布利多的父母和妹妹身后一闪而过。邓布利多会注意到，一抹放肆的金色的闪影，仿佛在捉迷藏，刚刚注意到就消失了。像是挑衅，他要他来找他，来抓住他。有的时候，格林德沃会默默走到镜中邓布利多的身边，拉起他的手，就像很久以前他拉着他的手那个样子。格林德沃非常会拉着人的手，邓布利多记得，他的手心贴着自己的手心，像是要通过手往他的心里灌注什么。  
他伸出手去，碰到冰凉光滑的玻璃镜面。  
他太老了。

阿利安娜死去的那一夜，他几乎失去了一切，家人、朋友、爱和希望，他几乎没有感到悲伤。人能容纳情绪是有限的，恐惧、厌恶和虚无感太强烈，没有给悲伤留下什么空间。他一次次看到那三个无声尖叫的人。事后回顾时，他才意识到，那时格林德沃显露出了真正的面目。回想起来，邓布利多会认为他并不完全是在迫使那三个人道歉，当然他的主要目的是让他们道歉，但格林德沃身上的一部分只是想要折磨，他折磨其他人类只是因为他想这样做。而作为旁观者的自己……邓布利多希望能用其他感觉，比如：恶心、恐惧，覆盖那一小段旁观的时间。一直未能成功。格林德沃施钻心咒，邓布利多只是旁观，在那一夜之后，他才明白自己确信能够把握的“适度”有多么容易被动摇，自己以为确切知道的“必要”多么虚幻和不可靠。“只有吃了痛他们才能明白”，格林德沃的话落回了他们自己身上，真是讽刺。那时候，他们多么幼稚，全然不知道什么是自己能做的，什么是不可以做的，不知道行为的后果，不知道自己会付出怎样的代价。放肆地说着大话，不知道只要踏出一步，就会越滑越远，再也回不来了。

他在1945年再次见到格林德沃。  
格林德沃仍然英俊、金发，放肆地笑着，但从某种角度说，他已经面目全非了。邓布利多知道自己也是一样。  
“那天晚上，你把那三个人怎么样了？”他把问题抛给格林德沃。他一直害怕知道答案，虽然没有什么可害怕的，格林德沃已经杀了足够多的人。  
“他们？经过这么长时间，你只关心他们？”  
“是的。”  
“那天晚上，从你家里出来，我把他们变成了老鼠，扔进了下水道。”格林德沃耸耸肩，“他们可以作为老鼠渡过一生，我没有杀他们。他们毁了你的妹妹，间接害死了你的父母。他们该得到某些后果，这样才算得上公正。”  
“我想，我们对公正理解不同。我们，你和我，我们害死了阿利安娜，我们是否也该得到某种后果。”  
格林德沃张了张嘴，想说什么但最终没有说。他想了想。“阿不思，你该感谢我。阿利安娜死去，你解脱了。她死了，你就获得了解放，可以做任何你想做的事。如释重负，不是吗？或者，你因为感觉如释重负而感到愧疚？你大可不必愧疚。她那样活着，即没有幸福也没有希望的活着……强迫她活着是残忍的。反而是死去更舒坦些，她得到了拯救，也被解放了。阿利安娜也该感谢我们，我和你。”  
邓布利多拔出魔杖来。  
“你生气了。是因为我说错了？还是因为你知道我说对了？”

邓布利多不知道1945年时是他赢了，还是格林德沃赢了。  
他赢了，格林德沃输了，应该是这样。  
但是，有时候邓布利多想，也许……也许格林德沃想要故意激怒他，挑起战斗，然后输给他。也许，格林德沃已经无路可走了。  
也许，格林德沃意识到自己永远无法达到最初的目标。他向着目标迈步，路却一点点偏离，偏离越来越多，他停不下来，不得不走下去。但是他，或者是他的一部分理智，注意到自己已经无法达到目标了，他不要再走了，却无法停下。他需要有人让他停下。而那个“有人”就是邓布利多，他要邓布利多为他安排后路，为他善后，就像那天晚上一样。或者，格林德沃只是觉得累了、懒了，不想再走下去；或者，他付出了太多代价，像个输掉裤子的赌棍，他再也付不起了；又或者，他发现自己已经无法判断什么是“正确”，无法坚信自己“正确”，他不想再做出任何判断，只想要停下来，等着死去。  
“即没有幸福也没有希望的活着”，拯救和解放。做一件仁慈的事情，截断路，让他不必继续走下去。他的话回到了他们身上。那么，他自己的路呢？残忍和仁慈，仁慈和残忍，该怎样才能确定自己是正确的，自己的分辨是正确？  
也许，邓布利多想，也许……他想得太多了。  
他们都太老了。

那个男孩来到学校时，邓布利多听到格林德沃的话，“狡猾狡猾的阴谋家邓布利多”。  
是的，狡猾狡猾的阴谋家。他们说的所有话都一一应验，返还给了自己。  
为了“更伟大的利益”，可以撒谎欺骗吗？  
为了“更伟大的利益”，可以送一个孩子去死吗？  
为了“更伟大的利益”，可以杀人吗？  
他痛恨“更伟大的利益”，他否认有“更伟大的利益”，但他必须为了“更伟大的利益”而行动。因为他不得不做。  
你会做到哪一步？什么是可以做的？什么是不可以做的？哪些是必要？  
他曾说，会帮助格林德沃，时时提醒他要适度。现在，却变成格林德沃在时时提醒着他什么是必要，什么是不必要。  
“必要”是个残忍的词，“必要”意味着撒谎和送人去死。  
也许，在完成所有的“必要”之后，他会发现自己判断错误，完全错误，大错特错。所有必要都是不必要，他的所作所为只是毫无用处的残忍。  
但必须判断，必须行动，因为不得不。  
他老了，感到疲倦。  
“我们都需要勇敢一点”，他这样说。

莉莉曾经，在她活着的时候，和他聊过巫师和麻瓜分离的原因，她认为这是为了保全巫师的灵魂。  
一个狡猾的阴谋家能做到灵魂完好无损吗？  
邓布利多并不担心，他知道自己无法保全灵魂。他们的灵魂很早以前就破坏了，他的，和格林德沃的，在那天晚上，已经破坏了。

 

 

**1998年 （盖勒特·格林德沃 & 阿不思·邓布利多）**

“在经过所有一切之后，你还爱我吗？”  
“是的，和开始时一样。”

 

 

-完-


End file.
